Bloodlust revisited
by quarterlifecrisis
Summary: Just some drabble I wrote after seeing VHD:Bloodlust.LOVE THESE CHARACTERS!Pretty new to VHD.First two chapters are Leila's inner thoughts on D at certain points in the movie. Please R&R and be nice! I DO NOT FLAME OTHERS, SO DON'T FLAME ME!
1. Chapter 1

Takes place during the scene in VHD: Bloodlust when Leila first sees D catching the arrow. One of the most visually pleasing scenes in the whole movie. Love the look on her face and wanted to explore what she might have been thinking.

My God…he's beautiful.

I had never seen anything like him. He was just…mesmerizing. Enchanting. Intoxicating.

I knew I was staring like a fool, blue eyes wide and full lips parted. Knew, but could not seem to stop.

Even from this great distance, even knowing what he was. He was simply the most amazing sight I'd ever witnessed. Time seemed to slow, to allow me the opportunity to take him in, to experience him as completely as I could in this moment.

He sat straight on his cyber stallion and even though his dark clothing blended into the inky darkness, I knew he'd be exquisitely tall. His body would be lean and lithe behind his cloak, powerful in ways I'd never imagined.

I mean, who catches a silver arrow flying _that _fast? Then breaks it in two with little more than a tightened grasp? An unwanted, but not in the least unpleasant shiver danced down my spine at the thought of those large, eloquent hands and what they were so obviously capable of.

And although his true appearance was mostly obscured by a combination of dark and distance, coupled with a wide brimmed hat and his long, fluid hair, I was overcome with an unshakable sense that to see him, to really _look_, would be so devastating, so sensual, that a woman would never be able to fully recover from it. And with this realization, I felt the touch of Destiny's fingertips brush my consciousness and knew…I _knew_…that this encounter was not a matter of simple chance.

It was _Fate_.


	2. Chapter 2

Another extended scene from VHD: Bloodlust. The scene is the rain storm. It always seemed rather…stiff to me. This is, again, Leila's thoughts on D.

The rain was making me sentimental. I had admitted as much to the dunpeal although why, I hadn't the slightest idea. I had just kept rambling on, about memories I rarely allowed myself to dwell upon much less speak about. I couldn't for the life of me understand why I'd divulged such personal things to this dunpeal hunter…this D. All I knew was that it was easy. Easy to talk to him. Easy to be near him. Easy to _trust_ him.

It was wrong. I needed to be on my guard, especially around _him_. He was competition, not to mention a dunpeal. I was fraternizing with the enemy. I should hate him, treat him with the same kind of contempt I'd treated him before.

Except…he had saved my life. He had treated me with respect and dignity, even kindness. And now he was practically helpless, buried in the life-saving soil up to his slender neck. It seemed almost ridiculous to be defensive around him now. His aura was no less commanding than ever, but even he seemed less constrained than before. He was still far from talkative, but when he did speak, his voice was…rather pleasant. No, more than that. It was smooth and velvety. Dark and rich like the finest chocolate. Melodious. Sexy.

Whoa! I didn't know where that thought had come from! I was _not_ attracted to this…this dunpeal! I couldn't be. He was practically the same as a vampire for crying out loud! The very idea…it was repulsive! Offensive to the core of my being!

And yet…right now none of that seemed to matter. Isolated here in the trees with the rain muting out the world, he was simply a man. A beautiful man. I couldn't stop my eyes from taking in his face at this close distance. I had been avoiding looking directly at him, fearful I guess, of him being able to read the thoughts in my expression. But I was so…relaxed…now. I knew he could see me, that I was being obvious in my staring. But he didn't say anything, didn't look away. So I let myself indulge in the haunting beauty of his countenance. His fine, pale skin. His long, slightly curling hair fanned out around him on the ground. Long, patrician nose. Cheekbones sharp, jawline strong. Eyes full of arcane mystery…unfathomable and deep as the ocean at midnight. But it was his lips I could not tear my gaze from. His lips were perfectly shaped. Poetic. And more than anything, despite everything, I wanted to know what they felt like. If they tasted as good as they looked.

God, I was so wrong. So, so wrong. But I just couldn't seem to make myself care. Oh, I'd care plenty later. When I wasn't near him. When I couldn't feel the dominance of his presence. When I wasn't able to look at him and couldn't feel the weight of his gaze in return. Yes, I would certainly care later that I had helped bury him in the dirt when he was weak, that I had sat so close to him, lowered my guard and told him my past, made a pact with him about flowers. And I would certainly care that I had fantasized about how delicious his mouth would be. Yes, I would certainly care about that later. At this moment, however, I was content to just be here. With him.


End file.
